Goodbye
by Amaltea-Sibila
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN ¿Por qué es tan difìcil decir adios? Un fic muy hermoso de cuando Yoh se va a EUA. ¡¡¡TERMINADO!
1. Parte Uno: Anna

íAntes de empezar, esta historia no fue escrita por mí, hace un buen tiempo que la leí en esta misma página pero en inglés y desde entonces la quería publicar en español; pero ni me había unido a ni tenía tiempo de traducirla y tampoco había pedido permiso a la autora. Ahora que ya está todo eso resuelto, aquí está para ustedes. Ah, claro yo me encargo de pasarle sus reviews. 

Es una historia muy bonita del episodio 25 de la serie, cuando Yoh se va Estados Unidos, (ya sé, un poco tarde ¿no¡¡¡Pero que demonios!!!! A mí me gustó). Algo más que la continuación de la charla que tuvieron Yoh y Anna en el parque.

¡¡¡¡Disfruten!!!!!

* * *

**GOODBYE **

**por Apple-chan**

(Traducido por Amaltea-Sibila)

* * *

Disclaimer: Insertar cualquier maraca aquí 

AnnaxYoh: Un vistazo de lo que ocurrió antes de que Yoh se fuera a América. Originalmente de dos partes, pero ahora son tres.

Spoilers: Del episodio 25.

Otros: OOC, o quizás no, ustedes decidan. :)

* * *

**Parte Uno: Anna**

**"Regresa conmigo"**

* * *

Pasado mañana, él se irá. Estará yendo a América por lo que resta de la Pelea de Shamanes. Estará allá por... un par de meses, quizás incluso un año. No estará solo. Estará con sus amigos. 

Y por mi parte... yo estaré aquí. Estaré esperando.

Estaré esperando por los resultados del Torneo de Shamanes.

Estaré esperando el día en que regrese, como el Shaman King.

Estaré esperando pacientemente por él.

Y si él pierde... yo... Me detuve en ese pensamiento.

No perderá.

No lo hará.

No puede.

Ganará.

Sé que él lo hará.

Lo hará.

¿Pero qué si él pierde? Ahí estaba la estúpida voz en mi cabeza.

Tienes que considerar eso Anna. Las batallas que va a enfrentar, son cuestión de vida o muerte, quieras créelo o no.

Y sus enemigos serán más fuertes. Mucho, mucho más fuertes que los oponentes anteriores.

¿Sobrevivirá?

Lo hará, lo pienso firmemente. Tiene que.

Si no lo hace, yo... lo mataré.

Eso no tendría sentido, piensa¿lo tendría? Esa molesta voz estaba de vuelta en mi mente. Quiero decir, no puedes matarlo, no si él ya está muerto...

Calla, dije a la voz. –Sobrevivirá- si he de decir algo al respecto. 1

Pero no tienes. Tonta voz, era muy pesimista.

Si lo tengo, insistí. Soy Kyouyama Anna la itako. Soy muy poderosa. Claro que puedo decir algo al respecto. Y digo que –sobrevivirá-. –Ganará-.

Esta bien, esta bien. Sigue diciéndote eso. La estúpida voz estaba burlándose de mí.

Estoy molesta. Muy molesta.

"Anna..."

"¿Qué?" Dije secamente, evidentemente a él. A Yoh. El objeto de mis pensamientos.

Había terminado de cepillar sus dientes, y para el momento estaba cohibido. Me pregunto por qué estaba cohibido.

Oh sí. Estaba mirándolo enojada. Y justo antes lo miré de mala gana, cuando ni siquiera quise hacerlo. Gemí mentalmente.

Me pregunto si era posible exorcizar la estúpida voz dentro de mi cabeza...

"Ah...ano...tú...¿quieres ir a dar un paseo... conmigo? Preguntó con vacilación.

"¿Un paseo?" Repetí, más calmada esta vez. Y paré de verlo amenazadoramente. Era culpa de esa estúpida voz de todas formas, no suya.

Él asistió.

"¿Con este clima?" Hacía mucho frío afuera. Me pregunto por qué quería salir a caminar. Y conmigo, además.

"Uh-huh." Sonrió. Esa estúpida, idiota sonrisa.

No lo veré sonreír así por un muy largo tiempo, pensé.

Lo extrañarás. Esa tonta voz dentro de mi cabeza estaba de vuelta.

¡Cállate! Claro que yo no... Paré muerta ante ese pensamiento. Lo ex...?

"¿Anna?" Estaba hablando de nuevo. Hablándome.

¿De qué estábamos hablando? El... el paseo. Sí, me preguntó por una caminata. En el frío.

"De acuerdo" Le dije.

Sus ojos se encendieron e hizo una mueca. "¡Grandioso!" Exclamó y fue a su cuarto a ponerse algo.

Me pregunto cuánto tendré que esperar hasta que vea sus ojos encenderse así otra vez...

Entonces, ahí estábamos, cerca del lago. Él estaba apoyado sobre la reja con una melancólica sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Tres meses, no es así?" Pregunté, parada a su lado.

Me miró y asintió. "Tres meses para llegar a la Aldea Apache..." murmuró al lago.

Su voz. Su suave, tranquila voz. Incluso cuando estaba molesto, era tranquilo. A pesar de que lo entrenaba tan duramente, estaba tranquilo.

Me pregunto hasta cuando será que escucharé su voz nuevamente...

Lo extrañarás. Esa estúpida voz en cabeza otra vez. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo admites¿Por qué no solo lo aceptas por ti misma? Más importante¿por qué no lo aceptas ante él¿Por qué no se lo dices?

¿Decírselo...?

¿Importaría acaso? Quiero decir, lo entrené tan intensamente. Estoy segura de que agradecería estar lejos de mí por un prolongado periodo de tiempo. Todo cual he sido para él es una esclavista...

No, eso no es verdad. Esa voz otra vez.

Claro que es verdad. No soy más que...

Eres su prometida. Eso debes decir tú quien está con él. 2

Pero yo no le agrado. Solo me tolera porque su familia...

Ahora¿quién está siendo pesimista? Estúpida voz, podía llegar a ser sarcástica.

Tú eras la que estaba diciendo que no ganaría.

¿Has alguna vez escuchado de "bromear"? No, claro que no. Eres Kyouyama Anna, la Reina de Hielo. No puedes decir la diferencia entre un comentario cómico y un comentario serio.

¡Eso no es verdad!

¿No lo es? Realmente quiero matar esa voz ahora. Vamos, admítelo...

Esta bien, esta bien. Lo extrañaré. Extrañaré verlo y a la idiota mueca en su cara. Extrañaré escuchar su suave voz. Extrañaré su rara risa. Extrañaré su quejar. Extrañaré el desayuno, la comida y la cena que prepara, y entrenarlo, y ordenarle, y...

Whoa. Ahí está. Para. Eso fue muy bueno. Un poco exagerado, pero muy bueno sin embargo.

Grandioso.

Ahora, DÍCELO.

No. De ninguna manera. No estoy loca.

Oh, vamos. La estúpida voz se estaba mofando otra vez. Y le estaba permitiendo burlarse de mi. La mataré algún día...

"Yoh". ¿Fue esa mi voz? Oh, sí. Esa era yo hablando.

Él me miró curioso. "¿Sí?"

"Yo..." Grandioso. Realmente grandioso. Estaba haciendo caso a la sugerencia de la voz en mi cabeza. Alguien por favor máteme ahora. "Yo..." Temblé.

"¿Tienes frío?'" Preguntó consternado.

Asentí, no confiando en mi boca para decir algo.

Me senté en una banca. Unos minutos después, me ofreció una lata de té.

Té caliente. La tomé y acerqué a mi mejilla suavemente. "Está caliente..."

Me sonrió.

Dios, esto es lo que más extrañaré de él. Su dulzura.

"¿Estabas diciendo...?" Preguntó.

¿Estaba diciendo? Oh. Estaba hablando. Correcto. "Yo...Yoh, Yo..."

¡Vamos, vamos! La estúpida voz estaba animándome. Pasé saliva, entonces lo miré directamente a sus ojos. "Si pierdes, nunca te perdonar".

Estaba sorprendido, pero hizo su mueca. "Lo sé. No perder".

Sonreí con satisfacción. "Bien." Toma eso, estúpida voz.

¿Tienes mucha fe en él, no? La estúpida voz simplemente no cedía.

Sí, la tengo. Pensé con confianza. Ganará.

De acuerdo, lo entiendo. La voz dijo con resignación. Te creo.

"Deberíamos ir a casa. Es tarde." Me paré y me dispuse a regresar.

Limpié el polvo de mi falda y comencé a caminar a casa... cuando un par de brazos me envolvieron.

Me abrazaron.

Yoh.

Pude sentir mi corazón palpitando dentro de mi pecho. Y el dolor que estaba ahí apretando de repente se liberó.

Y sentí las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

"Puedes golpearme ahora si quieres", murmuró después en mi espalda. "No me importa. Pero esta es la única ocasión que haré esto. Necesito hacer esto antes de irme. Quiero recordarte. Quiero recordar por qué voy volver."

No pude responderle. Solo sentí las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo.

ESTO es lo que más extrañaré...

Su amor.

"¿Estás enojada conmigo?" Cuestionó en un susurro.

Sacudí mi cabeza, aún mi voz no confiaba en hablar. Y no estaba enojada. No cuando estaba llorando. No cuando él me estaba abrazando.

No cuando él me estaba amando.

Dio un suspiro de alivio. "Bien." Entonces, sentí la fuerza de sus brazos.

"Yoh..." Tomé valor, empecé a hablar. Suavemente toqué sus manos, sus brazos alrededor de mí.

¿"Anna"?

"Yo..." Respiré profundamente. "Yo..." Te extrañaré. Te extrañaré. ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?

¿"Qué es Anna?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. Incluso así, aún no podía decirlo. Ya tenía baja la guardia. No tenía nada que perder.

Entonces¿por qué no decirlo?

"Solo...solo...regresa conmigo¿esta bien?" Murmuré.

Sus brazos me envolvieron más fuerte aún. "Lo har". Pensé que podía sentir su sonrisa, incluso si no podía verla. "Claro que regresar".

"Yoh."

"¿Sí?"

"Yo..." Pasé saliva. "Te extrañaré."

Rió entre dientes. "Yo también te extrañaré."

Y esa estúpida voz dentro de mi cabeza hizo una danza de la victoria.

Quizás no era tan estúpida después de todo.

TSUZUKU.

* * *

**Notas de la traducción:**

1 La frase original dice: _"if I had anything to say about it_". "Si tenía cualquier cosa que decir sobre eso", en español es una expresión a la cual no le encontré equivalente en español, por eso la adapté un poco.

2 _"That should tell you who you are to him." _No estoy muy segura de ésta interpretación, pero creo que capta la idea original.


	2. Parte Dos: Yoh

Hola otra vez, ésta es la segunda parte de este lindo y romántico fic YohxAnna escrito por Apple-chan, quien (vuelvo a repetir) me ha dado permiso para traucirlo. Falta el último y tercer capítulo¡estará listo ya muy pronto!

* * *

**GOODBYE **

**por Apple-chan**

(Traducida por Amaltea-Sibila)

* * *

**Parte Dos: Yoh**

**"Espérame"**

* * *

La miré de reojo mientras cepillaba mis dientes. 

Menos de dos días. Estarás partiendo en menos de dos días, Asakura Yoh.

Pasado mañana, estaré en un avión, en mi camino a América con mis amigos Shamanes. Las segundas preeliminares tomarían lugar en una aldea conocida como Apache, en algún lugar en ese país llamado Norteamérica.

Norteaméria.

Me pregunto ¿cuan lejos exactamente estaba de Japón?

Me pregunto ¿cuan lejos exactamente la Aldea Apache está de Funbarigaoka?

Suspiré y continué cepillando mis dientes. Probablemente más de la paciencia que tendría para contar. No puedo siquiera distinguir el norte del sur en un mapa.

Me pregunto que tanto le tomaría al avión ir de aquí a Norteamérica...

Me pregunto que tanto necesitaremos antes de encontrar la Aldea Apache. Es decir, los organizadores nos dieron tres meses para encontrarla. Solo que¿cuan difícil es encontrar una aldea?

No lo sé. Como dije, ni siquiera puedo leer un mapa correctamente. Ren y los chicos saben como leer un mapa, creo. Por lo menos, espero que sepan.

Bueno... eso es, algo así. Creo.

Alcé mi mirada al reloj. Dos minutos más antes de enjuagar mi boca. Cepillar los dientes realmente toma tiempo. Un mínimo de cinco minutos por sesión, y tres sesiones de cepillado al día. Esos son quince minutos de tiempo gastado solo en cepillar los dientes. Pero el cepillado de los dientes es vital para la salud de la dentadura, y en general, para la salud del cuerpo. Y por esa razón, nunca deben ser tomados a la ligera. O eso dice Anna.

Anna.

Casi la olvido.

No... No "casi la olvido". Siempre ha estado ahí, detrás de mí... corazón. Solo estaba... temeroso de pensar en ella.

No porque le tenga miedo. Esta bien, quizás eso sea parte de la razón. Correcto, correcto, quizás sea la mitad de la razón por la cual no pienso en ella, y mantengo los pensamientos que la implican detrás de mi corazón, era porque estaba realmente temeroso de ella.

Tenía miedo que si le mostraba alguna emoción concerniente a ella, podría... podría matarme. Bueno, no matarme realmente, pero sabes, lastimarme tanto que desearía morir si intentaba cualquier cosa... tratando de mostrar eso... bueno... que iba a extrañarla.

La otra mitad del porqué trataba de no pensar en ella, y en dejarla, es porque... eso..duele. Mucho.

¿Cuántos meses, exactamente me iría después de todo¿Tres¿Cinco¿Medio año? Quizás... un año entero?

Solo pensar en no tenerla cerca, digamos, un par de días, me hacía sentir... incompleto. De alguna manera.

Y solo pensar en dejarla... bueno¿ya lo dije no? Eso duele. Pensar en levantarme en la mañana y no verla, me duele. Pensar en dormir por la noche sin la seguridad de que estará en la otra habitación duele.

Y el pensamiento de... de que hay una posibilidad de que, en menos de dos días, cuando le diga adiós, podría ser la última vez que la vea...eso duele.

Es tan bello pensar positivamente. Que regresaré. Que todo estará bien, de alguna manera.

De que cuando regrese, ella estará aquí, esperándome.

Y que regresaré.

Pero podría no hacerlo.

Eso es por lo cual trato de no pensar en ella. En dejarla. Porque pensar en dejarla me provoca dolor, y pensar en ese dolor, me hace recordar que hay una posibilidad del cincuenta por ciento de que no regrese. Con ella.

Era difícil, como esto. La mitad de mí quería sonreír y decirle que "ganaré y regresaré", mientras que la otra mitad quiere solo... no lo sé. Hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que me haga recordarla. Cualquier cosa que me haga seguir cuando ella no esté físicamente conmigo. Cualquier cosa.

La miré de reojo otra vez cuando terminé de cepillar mis dientes. Enjuague mi boca. Entonces miré el reloj.

Exactamente cinco minutos. Grandioso.

Menos de dos días antes de irme a América.

Menos de dos días, y aún no he podido decir adiós. A ella.

Es decir, es mi prometida, y con todo el entrenamiento y todo lo que me ha dado, le debo al menos eso, antes de irme.

Y le debo eso a mí mismo, también.

Necesito algo para recordarla. Me iré, pero voy a regresar. Y necesito tener un recuerdo de aquello por lo cual voy a volver.

Por -quien- iba a regresar.

Tomando la última parte de mi valentía, hablé. "Anna..."

"¿Qué?" Me miró de mala gana. Hice una mueca. Demasiado para eso. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada...?

Es porque... ¿no le he dicho adiós aún...?

"Ah...ano...tú... quieres ir a dar un paseo con...migo...?" Pregunté con titubeo. Por favor di si, di que sí, di sí...

"¿Un paseo?" Repitió.

Asentí. Y cuando examiné su rostro, tuve un sentimiento de alivio. Ya no estaba enojada. Bien, Omedetto, Asakura Yoh, pensé, consolándome mentalmente.

"¿Con este clima?" Oh no. Eso es un titubeo¿escuché un titubeo en su voz...? Espero Dios que no. Quiero decir, hacía frío, pero no tanto...

¿O si...?

Oh, no importa. "Uh-huh" Sonreí. Fue la única cosa que pude hacer para no verme como un idiota. Pero quizás ya parecía un idiota incluso antes de empezar a hablar. Ah, bueno. ¿Por qué importaría de todos modos? Anna ya piensa que ERES un idiota, entonces es un tema irrelevante para meditar...

Un número de emociones confusas pasaron por su lindo rostro. Dios, es linda. Hermosa, de hecho... tan bella que yo...

Espera, espera un segundo...

Emociones confusas en su rostro...?

Eso... eso... la Kyouyama Anna que conozco tiene una cara que es muy difícil cambiar, entonces porqué...

¿Le pasa algo malo...?

"¿Anna?" Intenté. La llamé.

Pareció volver en sí. Su duro rostro se volvió a encender de repente. Pero estaba aún perdida en sus pensamientos, podía decirse.

No por mucho, pensé. "Esta bien". Dijo. Su cara aún era fría.

Espera... ¿dijo que sí¿Está de acuerdo?

Omedetto gozaimasu, Asakura Yoh. Gran trabajo. "¡Grandioso!" Podía sentir que mi emoción estaba probablemente escrita en toda mi cara. Y cuando me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme algo de ropa, podría jurar que vi un rastro de expresión en su rostro.

Una sonrisa... eso la hacía tan bella...

Ahora entiendo porque nunca me sonrió demasiado últimamente. Si, en cualquier momento antes de que me fuera, ella me sonríe directamente, no creo estar listo para dejarla del todo.

No creo que incluso quiera irme. ¿Podría? Ver su sonrisa fue probablemente mejor que ser el Shaman King.

Tan calmado, este lago. Y tan bello, de noche. Incluso con este frío tiempo.

Y ella.

No la miré, en vez de eso, me incliné a través de la reja y miré directamente al lago, y al cielo. Y en la periferia de mis ojos la vi, y supe que estaba parada justo a mi lado.

No creo que nada más podría ser más perfecto que esto...

"¿Tres meses, no es así?" Su suave, pequeña voz interrumpió mi delirio.

El viaje a la Aldea Apache. Eso era de lo que estaba hablando. Me enfoqué en ella, y con un cabeceo, dije "Tres meses para llegar a la Aldea Apache..." Murmuré el último par de sílabas al lago. No la pude mirar más, no cuando ella me estaba mirado así.

No cuando ella me estaba mirando como si fuese a pasar mucho tiempo antes de me volviera a ver otra vez.

No cuando ella me estaba mirando como si todo eso le importara.

Como si yo --y mi pronta ausencia en su vida-- le importara.

Siguió un largo silencio.

Menos de dos días, Asakura Yoh.

Es aún tiempo suficiente. Tiempo suficiente para decir adiós.

Pero... ¿cómo decir adiós... cuando ni siquiera me quiero ir...?

Si lo analizas más...negativamente, eran solo un día y varias horas antes de irme. Para ser más preciso, un día y una hora con quince minutos y cinco segundos.

Esta bien, -- un día, una hora, y quince minutos ahora.

Necesitas decir adiós ahora. Ahora. ¿Por qué entonces le pediste salir a caminar?

Tengo derecho a eso. Puedo llevarla a caminar antes y ahora¿No puedo a caso? Me casaré con ella algún día, a fin de cuentas. Ella -es- mi prometida, después de todo.

Pero no había razón para que le pidieras salir en una caminata nocturna en este momento.

No, no hay razón. Solo sentí que quería salir a pasear con ella.

No, no es cierto. Si este fuera un día ordinario, estarías demasiado asustado para hacer algo como esto.

Admítelo ya. Quieres decirle adiós.

Sí, si quiero. Quiero decirle adiós.

Bien. Entonces¿qué estás esperando¡Hazlo ya!

Esta bien, esta bien.

Pero no quiero irme.

Y no quiero decir adiós.

Pero tengo que hacerlo.

¿Cómo dices adiós?

"Yoh." Anna. Anna está hablando. Me está hablando.

"¿Sí?" La miré curioso. No quería verla, pero lo hice de todas formas.

Y no pude dejar de verla después de eso. Solo continué observándola, examiné su perfil, sus ojos, su rostro, sus movimientos...

"Yo..." Pareció estar luchando contra alguna confusión interior. "Yo..." Su cuerpo tembló.

"¿Tienes frío?" Pregunté.

Ella asintió.

Vamos a ver. Sé que hay una de esas máquinas cerca de aquí en algún lado... ahí está. Fui hasta ella, saqué un par de yens de la bolsa de mi chaqueta y compré té..

Le ofrecí una de las latas a ella. Se había sentado en una de las bancas. Permanecí de pie, viéndola. Miró el té, entonces a mí. Entonces colocó la lata contra su mejilla suavemente. "Está caliente..." murmuró suavemente.

Bien... ¿hay algo más perfecto que verla así?

Ahora REALMENTE no quiero irme.

Pero probablemente me mataría si se le digo eso. "¿Estabas diciendo?"

Me miró, sorprendida. Ya no más su duro rostro. Sentí como si estuviera viendo a una totalmente nueva Anna-- una Anna que muestra sus emociones.

Me gusta. "Yo... Yoh, yo..." Estaba luchando con las palabras a decirme. Estas es la primera vez que la he visto incapaz de hablar. Y CONMIGO, además.

Quizás es por TI.

Bueno, eso es tranquilizante. Le asentí, animándola a seguir, a continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

Me vio. Y quiero decir me observó, directamente a los ojos.

Esta bien, puedo morir ahora mismo...

"Si pierdes, nunca te perdonaré."

Estaba asombrado por eso. No exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Pero hey, es Anna. Tomaré lo que pueda obtener. "Lo sé. No perderé". Dije con una mueca.

"Bien." Sonrió y supe que había dicho lo correcto.

Comenzó a ponerse de pie, y en ese momento, supe que nuestro paseo --y nuestra charla--había terminado.

"Deberíamos volver a casa. Es tarde". Se paró completamente, limpió algo de su falda, y giró en dirección a la casa.

Espera... un momento. ¡Espera!

¡No he dicho adiós aún!

Estúpido, estúpido, idiota, idiota Asakura Yoh. Esperando hasta el último minuto. No sabes siquiera como decirle adiós¿sabes cómo?

Eso no importa, contradije a la voz que continuaba interfiriendo con mis pensamientos. Ya no más. No tengo más tiempo de sobra. Tengo que hacer algo... decir adiós, de cualquier modo posible. Decir adiós de cualquier manera que me haga recordarla... de un modo que me haría recordarla... de alguna manera que nos haga recordarnos.

Algo. Cualquier cosa.

Di un paso con dirección a su marcha. Es ahora o nunca. Di un paso más cerca.

Y más cerca...

Y más cerca... hasta que estaba parado directamente tras ella, mi cara 1 solo a un insignificante milímetro de su espalda.

Un reflejo, o instinto, no lo sé. Pero al siguiente segundo, mis brazos estaban a su alrededor en un cálido, posesivo, --casi frenético-- abrazo.

Y sentí su cuerpo descansando contra el mío.

Minutos pasaron como segundos. Segundos desaparecidos en la nada.

El tiempo detenido aún. O eso pareció, para mí. Para ambos.

Y pude sentir mi corazón latiendo. O era... ¿su corazón?

Estaba latiendo frenéticamente, casi... casi... como si estuviera llorando.

Como si ella estuviera llorando.

Estaba llorando. Estaba realmente llorando.

Yoh. Di algo. Di algo, rápido. Cualquier cosa...

No tenía duda. "Puedes golpearme ahora si quieres," dije suave, casi con reverencia. "no me importa. Pero esta es la única vez que haré esto. Necesito hacer esto antes de irme. Quiero recordarte. Quiero recordar por qué voy a volver."

Por -quien- voy a volver, pensé.

Pero no lo dije en alto.

No respondió, pero no la sentí luchando tampoco. Dios, espero que no se niegue a mi abrazo.

No lo hizo.

"¿Estás enojada conmigo?" Tuve que preguntar. Me sorprendería si lo estaba.

Negó con su cabeza. Di un suspiro de alivio. "Bien." Más que bien, pensé. Maravilloso. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor aún más fuertemente, saboreando el sentimiento de ella contra mí.

ESTO era el cielo.

¿Cómo puedo dejarla después de esto? Me pregunté.

"Yoh..." Tocó mis brazos... y mis manos. Pero no me hizo aún lado. Tocó mis brazos y mis manos como si quisiera que estuvieran ahí, alrededor de ella.

Como si quisiera que la abrazara.

Y nunca marcharme.

"¿Anna?" Me pregunto que quiso decir.

"Yo..." Una respiración profunda. "Yo..." Estaba peleando con las palabras otra vez. Y nunca pensé que ANNA podría alguna vez titubear en palabras para hablar CONMIGO.

"¿Qué es Anna?" Miré a su rostro desde donde estaba. Mi cara estaba tan cerca a la suya...

Movió su cabeza. Las lágrimas... estaban cayendo de su rostro..."Solo...solo...regresa conmigo¿esta bien?" Su voz se rompió por un pequeño instante mientras decía esto.

Dijo eso... como si quisiera que regresara.

Lo que significa, que está aceptando que me voy a ir. Y estaba lista para eso.

Y al oír eso--quizás yo también.

Estoy listo para irme. Sé que estará esperando por mí. Esperando mi regreso.

Y sonreí. "Lo haré" La abrasé incluso más fuerte. "Claro que regresaré".

Y sería mejor si estás aquí cuando regrese.

Sería mejor si me esperas.

"Yoh."

"¿Sí?"

"Yo..." Hizo una pausa. Muy breve. "Te extrañaré".

Pienso que eso es lo que había estado tratando de decirme todo este tiempo. Eso era por lo cual estaba luchando tanto. No quería decirme que iba a extrañarme.

Mostré una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo también te extrañaré."

Podría jurar que escuche una leve risa de ella. No creo que incluso ella misma lo notara.

Parados aquí, por un momento, yo sosteniéndola, y ella apoyada en mi.

El sonido de su corazón latiendo contra el mío fue extrañamente reconfortante. Estaba latiendo de la misma manera, como si estuviera... sintiendo lo mismo que mi corazón estaba sintiendo.

Y ella no necesitó decirlo. Lo supe. Lo sentí.

Solo regresa conmigo... un tenue susurro, viniendo de su corazón.

Espérame, respondió mi corazón.

Espérame.

* * *

**Notas de la Traducción:**

1 _"My front"_, se refiere a la parte delantera de su cuerpo, pero "frente" o "delantero" se oye extraño.


	3. Parte Final: Un adiós para ti

Aquí está el último capítulo¡me encanta el final! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este lindo fic tanto como yo.

* * *

**GOODBYE **

**por Apple-chan**

(Traducido por Amaltea-Sibila)

* * *

**Parte Final**

**Un Adiós para Ti**

* * *

Creo en ti 

Creo que volverás conmigo.

Creo en nosotros.

Y esperaré por ti.

Lo haré.

Kyouyama Anna contemplaba estos pensamientos mientras observaba un mapa. Con la punta de su dedo, trazaba el área del archipiélago japonés donde estaba Funbarigaoka, entonces, movió su dedo a través del mapa, a la derecha cruzando el Océano Pacifico, hasta una gran porción de tierra en el norte, lejos al noreste de Japón. Y su dedo se detuvo justo en el centro de esta vasto territorio llamado Norteamérica.

Norteamérica...

Tan lejos...

Y mañana, irás hacia allá. Tú... ya no estarás aquí...

No estarás aquí.

Yo estaré... estaré...

Yo estaré... sola.

Una única lágrima escapó de los ojos de la joven itako. La limpió rápidamente.

No lloraré otra vez. No lloraré nunca más. No hasta que se vaya,

Una vez fue suficiente, nunca más.

Tengo que ser fuerte.

Tengo que ser fuerte por él.

Tengo que ser fuerte por nosotros.

Con un suspiro, Kyouyama Anna la itako se levantó, dobló y guardó el mapa que había estado estudiando, y fue escaleras abajo para ayudar a Tamao a preparar la cena.

La cena... para él. Para Yoh.

Por última vez.

* * *

Tengo una pena dentro mi.

Prometo que volveré contigo.

Lo haré... solo confía en mi.

Confía en mi.

Confía en nosotros.

Y será mejor pues estarás esperando cuando regrese.

Estarás esperando por mí.

"¿Yoh-kun?" Asakura Yoh buscó hasta una pequeña, dubitativa voz que interrumpió su pensamiento. Estaban camino a casa, y habían parado por la luz de alto.

"¿Sí?" Miró hacia abajo al pequeño chico y le dio una sonrisa.

Manta volteó con su amigo algo consternado. "¿Estás bien?"

No. "Uh-uh", el joven shaman de cabello marrón sonrió de nuevo y asintió. No estoy bien.

Mañana por la mañana, me estaré marchando.

Voy a ir a Norteamérica.

Y... está tan lejos... de Japón...

Está tan lejos de... ella.

Cuando llegue allá, no estará ahí... estará aquí.

No ahí conmigo, pero aquí, sin mí.

Y no quiero eso.

No quiero irme.

No quiero dejarla.

Yoh dio un suspiro. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Ella espera que lo haga. Quiere que lo haga. No quiero decepcionarla. Debo hacer esto. Debo hacer esto por ella. Por mí.

Por nosotros.

"Te veré mañana en el aeropuerto¿ne, Yoh-kun?" Le dijo Manta, interrumpiendo otra de sus meditaciones.

Aunque estaba distraído, Yoh no lo mostró. Solo sonrió a su amigo nuevamente y exclamó, "Sí, te veré mañana." Manta agitó su mano y él le devolvió el saludo.

Él entonces miró a su espíritu. "Mejor regresemos. Anna debe estar esperándonos."

"Aa". Amidamaru afirmó, y siguió la marcha de regreso con su amo.

Anna... está esperándome.

Esperando.

* * *

No comiste. 

Es tu último día aquí, y Tamao y yo nos molestamos en hacer una maravillosa cena para ti, y ni siquiera llegaste a tiempo para probarla.

Sabes, algunas veces realmente te odio.

A veces realmente lo hago... y aún...muchas veces... simplemente lo olvido.

Y entonces recuerdo.

Lo hago.

Que no puedo odiarte. Nunca puedo odiarte.

Nunca puedo odiarte... porque yo...

La joven itako abrió la puerta de la habitación de su prometido y miró con enojo su cuerpo dormido. "Llegaste a casa sin siquiera saludarme", le dijo fríamente. "No llegaste a cenar", agregó con amargura, sin parecer importarle si estaba dormido o despierto. "Es valiente de tu parte intentar hacer eso, en verdad", dijo ella, reclamando su voz con sarcasmo para cubrir el dolor que realmente sentía dentro. Ni siquiera me dijiste buenas noches.

Esto duele.

Duele demasiado.

Y te irás mañana.

Esto duele aún más.

Pero no te odio.

No puedo.

"De cualquier modo", continuó en un tono frío, ignorando la manera en que su voz prácticamente se quebraba en la siguiente sílaba, "tu nuevo traje de combate. Lo terminé." Su voz bajó muchos decibeles en la última palabra. Arrojó una pequeña bolsa que contenía la dicha ropa al pie de su cama.

Con un susurró final, agregó, "Oyasumi".

Entonces cerró la puerta.

Y así, Kyouyama Anna se recargó con pesar en la puerta cerrada, como si todas sus fuerzas la hubieran dejado.

Eres más fuerte ahora. Mucho más fuerte que antes.

Y no es por mí. Es gracias a ti.

Dio un respiro tembloroso. Y mañana, no estarás ya aquí.

No estarás aquí.

Tú... no estarás... ya... conmigo.

No más.

* * *

Lo siento, Anna, sé que debí venir a casa más temprano, pero... simplemente no puede darte la cara. 

No pude. Sin importar cuanto quise.

Porque... porque... eso duele.

Porque me estoy yendo. Te estoy dejando.

Sin importar cuantas veces trate de aceptarlo, aún no cambia el hecho de que yo... me estoy yendo.

Perdón. No creo que hubiese podido comer la cena, -- no importando cuan deliciosa fuera-- y sé, que tú y Tamao trabajaron para ello, debió hacer sido maravilloso--mientras me sintiera así.

Sintiendo como si... mi corazón se estuviese rompiendo.

Lo siento, Anna. Yo solo... solo...

Asakura Yoh escuchó-- y sintió-- algo siendo arrojado a los pies de su cama. No se movió ni un centímetro. Sabía a que ella aún estaba ahí. Lo sabía.

Muchas emociones peleaban dentro de él, evidentemente por la expresión en su rostro. Parte de él quería levantarse y disculparse y decir gracias y buenas noches y abrazarla y... pero otra parte de él--la parte fuerte--, le ordenó no levantarse, no decir nada, no hacer nada. Y por supuesto, esa parte ganó.

"Oyasumi". Su última palabra fue dicha en un susurro.

E Yoh pudo sentir su corazón desmoronarse en pedazos.

Realmente debió haberse levando y saludarla. En verdad debió hacerlo.

Lo siento, Anna. No puedo mirarte ahora. No sé si pueda.

Porque...

Duele... tanto... mirarte...

Perdón.

Anna... ¿alguna vez te lo he dicho? Yo...

Oyasumi nasai, Anna.

Me estaré yendo mañana.

Te estaré dejando.

A ti...

* * *

Adiós. 

Tan sencilla palabra. Cinco letras, dos sílabas.

Adiós.

Había mundo entero de significados debajo de tan sencilla palabra. Un mundo entero.

El mundo entero.

El mundo entero... es lo que exactamente él es para mí.

Él es... mi mundo.

Adiós.

Debajo de toda esa sencillez, estaba la pena. El dolor en mi corazón. El significado tras ella.

Tan simple, aún... finalmente.

Adiós. Solo una palabra. Solo una.

Fácil¿no?

Te equivocas.

Adiós... probablemente es la cosa más difícil en el mundo de decir.

Y no es diferente para mí.

Nunca he estado de acuerdo con mis sentimientos. Decir "te extrañaré" tomó mucho esfuerzo.

Decir adiós es aún más difícil.

Lo más difícil.

Porque.. no quiero decir adiós.

El sonido de la puerta de enfrente irrumpió el juego de pensamientos de Anna. Y entonces, la puerta se cerró.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, una voz, suave pero fuerte, había escuchado. "¡Que buen clima!" Yoh.

Yoh.

Casi inmediatamente, Anna se levantó. Con la rapidez de una ya entrenada y hábil itako que era, fue escaleras abajo y se asomó a la puerta principal. Tamao estaba ya ahí, sosteniendo algo en su mano. Miró a Anna, entonces a la puerta, claramente debatiendo entre si debería abrir la puerta o no.

Anna lo hizo por ella. La joven itako abrió la puerta y salió, con Tamao siguiéndola por detrás.

Cuando salieron, los amigos de Yoh ya estaban ahí, algo entusiasmados y listos para irse.

Yoh notó a Anna, y sonrió, pero no la miró. Aunque se veía tan lleno de energía como siempre, había algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Anna rehusó mirar a Yoh, pero aún así, viró su atención a la otra chica, quien parecía increíblemente nerviosa. Entonces notó el pequeño objeto que Tamao estaba sosteniendo es su mano como si significara todo en su mundo. Y entonces Anna entendió.

"Tienes algo que quieres darle¿no?" Preguntó. Tamaó asintió vigorosamente.

Anna miró como la otra chica se dirigía a su prometido. Yoh hizo una mueca a Tamao de curiosidad.

Profundamente ruborizada, Tamao tomó aliento, y mostró lo que tenía en su mano para revelar un pequeño medallón dorado con algo grabado en él.

Yoh sonrió. "Sankyuu", dijo, tomando el medallón de sus manos.

"Yoh-sama... por favor cuídese," Tamaó susurró.

"Lo haré." Yoh respondió con otra sonrisa a la chica.

Y entonces... Yoh giró... y miró a Anna.

Y sonrió. La más grande, la más sincera sonrisa que pudo mostrar.

Su sonrisa fue simplemente, directa para ella. Así, sus ojos hablaron mucho.

Quiero recordarte. Quiero recordar porqué voy a volver, sus ojos le dijeron a ella.

Por quién voy a volver.

Por ti.

"Bueno entonces... " Yoh se volvió a sus compañeros. Y entonces miró a Anna una vez más.

Una última vez.

Y Anna dio un profundo respiro antes de hablar. "Si pierdes, nunca te dejaré pisar esta casa. Nunca más."

No un adiós.

No quiero... decir adiós.

Y asintió, sonriendo otra vez. "Lo sé"

Anna... espérame.

Se giró. "Esta bien, vamos."

Junto con Horo-horo y Ryu, los tres caminaron fuera de la casa, a la luz del sol.

* * *

No quise decir adiós. 

Pero... quizás... debí hacerlo.

No dije adiós.

No lo hice.

Ella lo dijo... pero yo no.

¿O lo hice?

Debí decirlo.

¿No debía hacerlo?

En uno de los asientos de uno de los aviones privados de la familia Tao, Asakura Yoh estaba sentado perdido en estos pensamientos, con su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, sus ojos mirando hacia afuera por la ventana y mirando fijamente a las nubes.

Entonces, lentamente, alzó su mano izquierda a la ventana, cual tenía niebla gracias a su aliento, y con su dedo índice, escribió un par de caracteres japoneses en la niebla.

Una "a". Y entonces, una "n". Y entonces, el hiragana por "na".

A-n-na. Anna.

Anna.

Yoh suspiró, observando el nombre escrito en el cristal.

Le dijiste que querías recordarla.

Le prometiste volver.

La abrazaste.

¿No fue suficiente?

¿Lo fue? Preguntó a la voz.¿Lo fue en verdad?

Quise decir adiós. ¿Cuan difícil puede ser eso de decir? Es solo una sencilla palabra.

Soy simplemente un cobarde. Es decir, la tuve sola ese día, e incluso así, no pude hacerlo.

No pude... porque... no es fácil decir adiós.

No lo es.

Yoh recordó los hechos de la noche anterior. Recordó como abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Recordó como se enojó con él por no haber llegado a tiempo para cenar. Recordó como le dijo que no tuvo el coraje de ir a saludarla.

Más que nada, recordó cuan lastimada la escuchó.

Cuan lastimada estaba cuando le dijo que su traje de batalla-- cual había hecho para él-- estaba listo.

Y recordó la manera en que su voz se rompió, como si estuviera muy lastimada, cuando le dijo buenas noches.

Pero así, no pudo levantarse. No pudo siquiera mirarla, o agradecer su presencia. Solo... continuó recostado y no dijo nada... nada por todo eso, como el cobarde que era.

Cobarde.

Eres un cobarde, Asakura Yoh, se reprimió a sí mismo.

Un gran cobarde.

"¿Té?" Una de las aeromozas le ofreció, sacándolo de la última serie de reflexiones.

El té.

Le compraste té. ¿No es así?

Sí. Sí, lo hice. Pero eso... esto no fue parte del adiós. Ella... ella tenía frió. Fue lo único que pude hacer.

¿No lo fue?

¿No fue el té parte del adiós?

La caminata, el té, la conversación, y entonces, el abrazo... ¿no fue todo eso un adiós?

Y así, Yoh se paró. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo del avión, todo el tiempo sosteniendo la lata de té en sus manos. Todo el tiempo pensado¿fue todo eso un adiós en verdad?

Le dije adiós... ¿inclusive sin saberlo?

¿Era eso posible?

Piensa de este modo, la voz dentro de su cabeza explicó. ¿Cómo sabes que ella sí te dijo adiós? Me refiero a que, ella nunca mencionó esas palabras¿no es así?

No. Yoh respondió a la voz en su pensamiento. No, no lo mencionó.

Pero dijo adiós¿correcto?

Sí. Sí lo hizo.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

La escuché.

¿Qué dijo?

Regresa conmigo.

¿Qué?

Dijo, "regresa conmigo". Y después de eso, dijo que me extrañaría.

¿Y que dijiste?

Dije que también la extrañaría.

¿Y...?

Le dije... le dije... espérame.

¿Lo hiciste?

No en voz alta.

¿Pero entendió?

Creo que sí.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me respondió.

¿-No- en voz alta?

Sí. No en voz alta.

¿Cómo¿Cómo sabes que te respondió?

Bueno, mi corazón la escuchó...Yoh se detuvo muerto en su andar.

Mi corazón.

Mi corazón. Su corazón.

Mi. Corazón. Su. Corazón.

Nuestros corazones.

Lo sabían.

Lo han sabido siempre¿no? Todo este tiempo... se habían dicho adiós uno al otro.

Bueno... el corazón ha sido siempre conocido como más elocuente y más expresivo que la mente, los labios y el cuerpo...

¿En serio?

Sí, así es.

Tú... eres mi corazón¿no es así?

Así que... finalmente te diste cuenta.

El rostro de Yoh mostró una sonrisa.

Aa. Finalmente me di cuenta.

* * *

Kyouyama Anna miró al cielo, como si vera el avión en el que Yoh viajaba despegando hacía el sol. 

Lo supiste todo este tiempo,¿no? Le preguntó a la voz dentro de ella.

Uh-huh. Claro que lo sabía.

Me lo pudiste haber dicho.

Y¿dónde hubiera estado lo divertido si lo hubiera hecho? La voz en mi cabeza preguntó tentándome.

No importa.

Pero te diste cuenta¿no es así?

Anna sonrió con su extraña, bella sonrisa. Sí. Sí me di cuenta.

Deberías hacer eso más seguido. A él le gusta.

¿A quién?

Sabes a que me refiero. El tono de burla estaba de vuelta en la voz otra vez. Él también se dio cuenta.

Lo sé. Anna sonrió al cielo. Lo sé.

Puedo sentirlo.

* * *

Adiós-- tan sencilla palabra. 

Tan simple, y tan compleja a la vez.

Igual que el amor.

FIN


End file.
